Un nuage dans le ciel bleu
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU. Avant Bégaiements et coups de coeur, quand une fille bizarre débarque dans la vie de Matthew et a l'air de vouloir lui pourrir la vie... Premier épisode de la grande série: les Feux de l'Emblème!
1. Arrivée d'une petite furie

Titre: un nuage dans le ciel bleu

Disclaimer: bin oui, les persos de Fire Emblem sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux...

Chapitre 1

Une fois de plus, je m'ennuie. Il est... Quoi? encore plus d'une demi-heure avant de pouvoir enfin quitter ce cours? On peut dire que ça commence bien, l'année scolaire. Premier cours, et je m'ennuie déjà comme un rat mort. C'est loooooooooooooooooong! La prof -Louise si je ne me trompe pas- est bien jolie, mais je m'en balance comme de la première sale blague que j'ai fait à Guy, des cours de français. Justement, à propos de Guy... Il est juste devant moi, quel hasard... et sa natte est juuuuste à portée de mes doigts... Je sens qu'il y a un cours de français qui va être troublé par le hurlement d'un petit myrmidon dans pas longtemps. 5...4...3...2...1...

-M-MATTHEW! P-POUR LA ENIEME FOIS, L-LÂCHE MES CHEVEUX!

-MONSIEUR KUTOLAH! ÊTES-VOUS DEVENU FOU POUR PERTURBER AINSI LE COURS?

Ouh là, pas contente, la prof. Et moi je rigole bien. Bin quoi, je vais pas le ménager, le petit. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas pu le traumatiser pendant 2 mois (bon, en fait, 5 jours) que je vais pas arrêter d'un seul coup. Bien sûr, à cause de son éducation de chevalier, il ne peut pas dire "c'est pas moi, c'est lui". Je suis donc tranquille, et je peux admirer le sermont qu'elle est en train de lui faire. En plus, il rougit. Que demander de plus?

Le sermon de Louise est interrompu par notre cher surveillant, Hector, qui ouvre la porte comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en défonçant à moitié le mur derrière. La prof n'a pas l'air contente, elle se tourne vers lui, l'air prête à lui crier après, à présent. Pas le temps, il lui annonce qu'elle a un nouvel élève dans sa classe et que celui-ci étant arrivé en retard, il n'a pas pu trouver sa classe. Décidément, certaines personnes ne sont pas douées... Alors, à quoi ressemble ce nouveau? Hector s'est déjà éclipsé avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros, et Louise fait signe à son élève de rentrer. Il a pas l'air d'être pressé. Alors, à quoi il ressemble? mais... mais... c'est... une FILLE! Pourquoi ils en parlent tous au masculin? En plus... elle est SUPER BELLE! Que je vous décrive un peu le tableau: elle a de longs cheveux entre vert et bleu, de la couleur qui caractérise quelqu'un de Sacae, en partie couverts par un bandana noir et blanc attaché à la corsaire. Des yeux... violets, brillants. Elle est habillée en noir et blanc, et elle porte un drôle de pendentif autour du cou. Et elle est grande. Dans les 1m70 à vue de nez. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas qui. Louise commence son petit speech sur "acueillez bien votre nouvelle camarade", et pendant ce temps, la nouvelle balaye la classe du regard. Qui s'arrête sur... Guy. Elle lui sourit. Elle a un sourire ravageur! Il lui répond par un petit signe, et (je pense) un sourire. Elle a déjà flashé sur lui? C'est pas possible! Ou alors... ils se connaissent. Possible. Ah mince, à force de la regarder, je n'ai pas faut attention et je n'ai entendu que le prénom de cette charmante demoiselle. Elle s'appelle Melia. Et Louise lui dit de s'asseoir à côté de moi! Comment je vais pouvoir bosser avec elle ET Guy dans les parages? Pas que Guy me fasse de l'effet, c'est juste parce que je peux lui jouer quelques sales tours.

Ca y est, elle s'asseoit, et elle sort ses affaires avec un air visiblement très ennuyé. Louise a repris son cours, elle ne fait plus attention à personne quand elle est lancée. Melia n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de discuter, elle est très occupée à noter le cours. Rectification, à faire des petits dessins sur sa feuille. Un archer avec un bandana (on dirait Rath!), deux personnes qui se battent à l'épée... Elle a l'air d'aimer les petits personnages, et ils sont marrants, les siens, mais c'est quand même pas super passionnant de la regarder dessiner. Et si je tirais de nouveau la natte de Guy? Pauvre petit... Je ne peux pas, ça serait mal... Une seconde, depuis quand ça m'importe? Allons-y...

J'effleure à peine les cheveux de mon petit myrmidon qu'une main vient se poser sur la mienne et l'écarte sèchement. Melia me fusille du regard. Elle a vraiment pas l'air commode. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend? C'est pas ses affaires. Je m'apprête à le lui dire quand elle murmure:

-Fous la paix au monde ou je t'explose.

Tout ça aussi tranquillement que si elle me proposait du thé. J'essaye de me libérer, mais elle a de la poigne, cette gamine! Pas moyen de la faire lâcher. Elle continue de me regarder froidement. Sainte Elimine! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a d'aussi beaux yeux? Je peux même pas lui répondre. Quand elle me regarde comme ça, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas qui... Pas moyen de savoir. Bon, elle me lâche, ou quoi? Ah, quand même... La vache, elle m'a fait mal, à serrer comme une malade! Psychopathe! Je suis bien tenté de la faire enrager comme je fais enrager, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Pas envie de me prendre une gifle dès le début de l'année... Mais mon petit myrmidon ne perd rien pour attendre.

Enfin, ce cours est fini! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir crier à la liberté, mais bon, je peux enfin dire au revoir au français! D'autant plus que maintenant, on a des maths, et qu'avec Mr. Harken, c'est de la plaisanterie. Je vais pouvoir taquiner Guy sans qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit. A moins que l'autre harpie ne m'en empêche de nouveau... Jolie harpie, mais peste jusqu'au bout! Tiens, Guy n'est pas sorti de la salle... Il doit être en train de se prendre un savon de la part de la prof pour hurler en cours. Normal. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Melia l'attend? Elle doit bel et bien le connaître, sinon elle serait déjà partie. Elle me tourne le dos, et ses longs cheveux balayent le bas de son dos. C'est aussi tentant que de voir la natte de Guy devant moi. Allons-y... Je saisis une bonne poignée de cheveux et je tire joyeusement! Elle crie, mais au lieu d'essayer de se dégager, elle se retourne et me balance un coup de poing! Du coup, je la lâche. Je suis mal barrée, elle va me démolir. Mais non, elle se tourne de nouveau vers la porte de la salle. Aaah, ça fait maaaaal... Il vaut mieux que je décampe avant d'être tenté de recommencer. Ouf, ils ne sont pas encore entrés. Bon, j'espère que ça se voit pas... Non, mes cheveux cachent le bleu que je ne manquerai pas d'avoir. Prenons un air normal... Personne n'a rien remarqué.

On entre en cours, et les deux ne sont pas là. Avec Harken, pas de crainte à avoir, ils auront une remarque, et c'est tout. J'adoooore les TD avec ce prof, il passe son temps à aller voir les élèves qui l'appellent, et il ne s'occupe pas des autrse. Du coup, je peux me tourner les pouces autant que je veux. Je pense que je vais m'installer au fond de la salle et bavarder avec quelques filles qui font bien évidemment partie de mon fan club. C'est toujours amusant. Les autres commencent à travailler. Mais comment peut-on trouver ce cours intéressant? Le seul que j'aime vraiment, c'est le cours de combat, parce que je suis vraiment bon. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle sait faire, Melia. Peut-être que quand elle aura été battue, elle fera un peu moins la fière. Je me demande quelle arme elle utilise...

Ca y est, les deux retardataires arrivent. Guy va s'expliquer auprès du prof, et Melia s'asseoit tout de suite... juste de l'autre côté de l'allée. A croire qu'elle cherche la bagarre. Mon petit myrmidon la rejoint. Ca fait bizarre que je ne l'aie pas à portée de main pour l'embêter, généralement, je me débrouille pour être derrière lui. Tant pis. Je retourne à mes admiratrices, tout en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Elle a recommencé à dessiner, et elle n'essaye même pas de le cacher! Elle va avoir des problèmes dans pas longtemps... Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais? Harken vient de voir qu'elle ne suivait pas et il n'a pas l'air très content. Je me demande comment elle va s'en sortir... Elle lui dit quelque chose, mais je n'entends pas. Pourtant, le prof n'a pas l'air en colère, plutôt triste. Il lui demande d'essayer de travailler et il s'en va. Elle ne l'a visiblement pas écouté, puisqu'elle recommence à dessiner. La curiosité est un vilain défaut... donc je demande:

-Pauvre petite Melia, tu t'es fait engueuler par le méchant prof?

-Explique-moi en quoi ça te regarde?

-Bin ça m'étonne, parce qu'il ne t'a pas gueulé dessus alors que tu dessines et qu'il a horreur de ça.

-C'est mes affaires.

-Allez, dis-le moi...

-Nan.

-Alleeeeeeeez...

-Mais tu vas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toutes, ou tu attends que je t'en colle une?

-Tu n'oseras pas.

-Tu prends les paris?

-C'est vrai que tu as l'air assez allumée pour ça..."

Ouh là, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ou quoi? Elle a l'air absolument furieuse et Guy aussi. Elle se lève, et elle me balance une gifle monumentale, juste sur l'oreille. La vache, ça fait mal! J'ai les oreilles qui tintent, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle est en train de me crier. Mais ça doit pas être très gentil... Maintenant, elle prend ses affaires... et elle s'en va. Comme ça, au milieu du cours. Harken n'a pas bougé. Par contre, Guy me fusille du regard. Ca fait peur à voir. Comment est-ce qu'il peut me regarder comme ça? Bon, d'accord, je suis une vraie peste et je passe mon temps à le chercher. Mais quand même...

Ayé, la fin du cours! Enfin! Bon, il faut que je trouve Melia et que je m'excuse auprès d'elle. C'est pas que j'y tienne vraiment, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie que Guy prend sa défense et qu'il peut être TRES méchant quand il s'y met... Et que si vraiment il n'est pas assez fort pour ça, il ira encore recruter Rath, et là... Non, je ne veux même pas y penser... Disons que je pourrai venir en cours avec ma tête sous le bras sans aucun problème. Alors, où elle est... Je la trouve pas... Ah si, quand même, elle est là! Mais...

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre! Pourceux qui auraient lu Bégaiements et coups de coeur, cette fic se passe avant. Et les évènements ici vont se répercuter plus tard... Bon je vais arrêter avec mes délires à deux balles. Vous en avez pensé quoi? Review siouplé! 


	2. Première vengeance

Titre: Un nuage dans le ciel bleu...

Disclamer: persos blablabla pas à moi blablabla tant pis blablabla

Eh oui, voici enfin la suite de ma fic au titre pourri! Elle est plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu, mais il faut bien ça pour traumatiser un peu Matthew? Je tiens quand même à préciser que Melia est à moi et que j'en fais ce que je veux!

Chapitre 2

... je crois qu'elle pleure. En tous cas, elle en a tout l'air, même si je ne vois pas son visage. Et Guy est à côté d'elle en train d'essayer de la consoler. Comment je vais faire pour m'approcher d'elle sans me faire jeter, démolir ou les deux à la fois? Euh... trop tard, Guy m'a repéré et il a pas l'air content. Opérons une retraite stratégique... Et m... Un mur. Un bête mur et je ne peux pas reculer. Et voilà mon petit myrmidon qui s'approche et qui me prend par le col pour me tirer à son niveau. C'est un coup à m'exploser le dos! Il me regarde bien dans les yeux, maintenant. Oh oh... Il y a une petite lueur là-dedans qui ne me dit rien qui vaille... Une petite lueur qui dit clairement "meurtre". Et maintenant, il me menace:

-E-Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de naze. S-Si jamais tu insultes encore quelqu'un de ma famille, j-je te jure que je te tue!

Quelqu'un de sa famille? Melia est une Kutolah? Ca explique certaines choses... J'ai pas le temps d'épiloguer là-dessus, Guy me repousse en arrière assez fort pour que je me cogne la tête contre le mur. Il fait mine d'aller vers Melia, puis se retourne vers moi et ajoute négligement:

-Petit message de Melia, au fait: surveille tes arrières parce qu'elle n'est pas prête de te pardonner.

Là je crois que je suis assez mal barré... bon, au moins, les deux Kutolah ont disparu, c'est déjà ça. Je survivrai encore un peu. Alors comme ça, Melia est de la famille de Guy. En même temps, j'aurais pu m'en douter un peu... Elle a les mêmes cheveux que lui, elle ressemble aussi à Rath, elle le connaissait déjà... J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce coup-là... Tiens, la cloche sonne... N'empêche, Melia, une Kutolah... Quoi? La cloche sonne? Mais je vais être en retard! Et on a cours de combat, en plus! C'est pas normal, c'est moi qui doit em... bêter Guy pour qu'il soit en retard, comme la fois où j'avais attaché sa natte à la poignée de la porte du bureau du CPE, ou quand je l'avais enfermé dans un placard... C'est comme ça et pas l'inverse! Bon, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher au lieu de me lamenter...

Ca y est, j'en étais sûr, je suis en retard. Le professeur, Saïn, me lance un regard pas très amical, et me fait remarquer, bien fort et devant tout le monde:

-Alors, monsieur Ositia, deux mois de vacances vous ont fâché avec les montres?

Et bien sûr, tout le monde éclate de rire. Y compris Guy et Melia. Ca, ils me le paieront! Courage, Matthew, baisse la tête et serre les poings. Bon, ça va, ils se désintéressent de moi. Le prof explique qu'on va aujourd'hui se battre au bâton. J'ai horreur de ça, mais bon... Comme avec toutes les armes, je me débrouille suffisamment pour tenir en respect à peu près tous ceux présents ici... sauf peut-être deux ou trois, je l'admets. Tant pis, faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et allons-y joyeusement. Je vais me débrouiller pour me retrouver contre Guy, c'est à mourir de rire de se battre contre lui. Pas qu'il ne sache pas se battre, mais parce que je peux utiliser plein de petites astuces contre lui, qu'il déteste ça et qu'il ne se prive pas pour le manifester très... bruyamment. Saïn y est habitué (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il l'autorise, bien au contraire!) et il saura d'où ça vient. Donc une bonne eugueulade pour Guy, histoire de bien commencer l'année...

Grrrrr, c'est Saïn qui décide les adversaires! Je vais encore me retrouver contre une tanche pas capable de tenir un bâton convenablement. Je ne cite personne, mais suivez mon regard... Si Erk continue à gesticuler comme ça, il va finir par mettre un coup à Priscilla... Ca y est, c'est fait. Oh, comme cette jeune fille a un langage fleuri et délicat! Fais gaffe, Erk, ou tu vas te retrouver encore plus violet que tes cheveux... Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de raconter, Saïn?

-Puisque tu as une bonne expérience du combat au bâton, on va te trouver quelqu'un qui sait déjà bien s'en servir. Matthew, par exemple...

Quoi? Me battre contre cette furie? Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est bien à Melia qu'il parle et c'est bien contre moi qu'il veut qu'elle se batte! Mais je suis pas d'accord, moi! Faut voir les regards qu'elle me lance! Si elle pouvait me réduire en poudre, ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps, et elle aurait encore récupéré toute la poudre avec un aspirateur qu'elle aurait coulé dans un bloc de béton avant d'aller le jeter dans la rivière la plus proche! Si je me bats contre elle, j'ai intérêt à faire attention, ou je sens que je vais le regretter très très vite... Sainte Elimine, ne me dites pas que vous avez décidé de me faire payer les 68615598752 mauvaises blagues que j'ai jouées à Guy... Parce que là, le châtiment dépasse la faute! Elle a l'air toute gentille quand elle écoute ce que lui dit le prof, mais elle me fusille du regard comme c'est pas permis, et si elle est comme Guy ou Rath... ou comme Lady Lyndis... je suis TRES TRES mal barré!

Bon, allez Matthew, prends ton courage à deux mains et apprends à cette gamine poids plume qu'on ne gifle pas impunément un Ositia! Non mais franchement, c'est vrai, pour qui elle se prend? Elle va souffrir, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Elle se met en garde. Etrange, elle tient son bâton avec le bras gauche, en arrière, comme si elle s'y accrochait. Ou plutôt comme s'il reposait là sans aucune aide... En fait, j'en sais rien. Elle tend l'autre main vers moi, paume en avant, et elle a les jambes fléchies. C'est quoi, cette garde? J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil! Elle a pas l'air menaçante pour deux sous! Les autres ont déjà commencé à se battre, et Saïn commence à nous regarder d'un drôle d'air... Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend?

-Alors, petite, tu as peur? Je te signale qu'on est censés se battre, pas se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant le reste du cours.

-Tu peux compter tes os, Matthew, tu vas le regretter...

Pffff, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire contre moi, cette môme? D'accord, elle a de la poigne, c'est une Kutolah et ses gifles sont atomiques, mais à part ça...On va voir ce qu'elle vaut vraiment. Je l'attaque sans prévenir, un bon coup ample tout simple pour commencer. Si elle le bloque... Elle le bloque. En une seconde, elle a fait tournoyer son bâton pour l'amener devant elle, et elle l'a levé à deux mains pour m'arrêter. Apparemment sans aucun effort. Elle enchaîne en reculant légèrement, et... elle tient son bâton comme une lance. J'essaye bien de parer, mais son arme rebondit contre la mienne, et je me la prends en pleine tête! Je vois des étoiles, comme c'est joooli! L'ennui, c'est que pendant ce temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait. Et elle en profite pour m'écraser les doigts. Saïn s'est rendu compte que quelque chose cloche, parce qu'il arrive vers nous. Melia laisse tomber son arme et elle s'agenouille à côté de moi, dans la parfaite attitude "fille qui a blessé son adversaire sans faire exprès et qui veut s'assurer qu'il va bien". Sauf qu'elle sourit pas très gentiment. Elle s'exclame théâtralement

-Mon pauvre Matthew, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal!

Et juste avant que Saïn ne demande ce qui se passe, elle ajoute à voix basse:

-Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, "pauvre Matthew". Personne ne me traite d'allumée, de folle, de cinglée ou quoique ce soit. Tu peux estimer que tu t'en tires bien, disons que j'ai pas envie de t'amocher... pour l'instant... Nos comptes sont réglés, arrange-toi pour que je ne t'en veuille pas plus que ça.

Elle s'écarte pour laisser la place à Saïn, qui s'inquiète de savoir si mes doigts sont cassés, et elle rejoint Guy pas loin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux. C'est peut-être une peste, mais elle a du style, et on ne peut pas lui nier une certaine classe. Et sainte Elimine, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... sous tous les angles! J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas deviner à quoi je pense, parce que sinon, je suis mal... très mal. Tais-toi, cerveau!

* * *

Et wala, le deuxième chapitre de ce qu'on pourrait appeler "les Malheurs de Matthew". 

Matthew: non mais franchement, t'as vu ce que tu me fais subir?

Guy: danse de victoire Allez, Melia, explose-le!

Matthew: qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi? attrape Guy par sa natte

Guy: l-lâche-mooooiiiiiii!

Rath: ...

Prochain chapitre: apparition de Rath et peut-être explication du comportement de Melia! Review sivouplé chers lecteurs adorés et chéris par-dessus tout! Encore une chose, pour ce qui est de la garde de Melia, il s'agit en fait de celle de Kilik dans soul Calibur.


	3. Tout bascule dans le tragique

Titre: Un nuage dans le ciel bleu

Disclaimer: hélas, triple hélas, ils ne sont pas à moi... sauf Melia!

Chapitre 3

Pffffff,l'annéea bien commencé... Au moins, Melia ne m'a pas retapé dessus, mais quand je la croise, soit elle me balance un regard à faire pâlir d'envie un canon de 81, soit elle m'ignore froidement et on dirait que la température diminue d'une vingtaine de degrés. Et avec ça, j'ai toujours mal à la main. Bon, d'après Canas, je n'ai rien de cassé, mais elle commence à peine à perdre sa jolie teinte bleue. N'empêche, si Melia me tombe sous la main et qu'elle est seule, elle risque de le regretter. D'abord, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, "personne ne me traite d'allumée"? Ca continue de me tourner dans la tête. C'est pas méchant, allumée. Elle réagit beaucoup trop brutalement. Petite peste...

Qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire dans cette bibliothèque? C'est à peine la deuxième semaine, je n'ai rien à faire, pas de devoirs à rendre pour avant-hier comme à mon habitude, et il n'y a pas de livres intéressants ici. En plus, il n'y a pas de filles intéressantes non plus. Même si le documentaliste, Lucius, ressemble beaucoup à une fille. Je sais que certains lui ont déjà dit qu'il devrait au moins se couper un peu les cheveux pour avoir l'air un peu moins féminin, mais il ne veut pas. C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux... Tais-toi, cerveau.

Booooooon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? J'ai cours dans une heure, et je m'ennuiiiiiiiiie! Voyons, voyons... Tiiiiiens, mais si ce n'est pas mon cher Guy, alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air sérieux quand il est penché comme ça sur sa feuille... Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire... Et pour le savoir, un seul moyen: aller voir, bien sûr! Youps, je n'avais pas vu que son cousin était avec lui. Mais il a l'air plus intéressé par son livre que par ce que fait ce brave petit myrmidon... Allons-y.

-M-Matthew, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

-Allons, cette table ne t'appartient pas, si? Je suis venu à la bibliothèque pour me détendre un peu, et je n'aime pas rester seul, c'est tout. Et parle moins fort, ou Lucius va te jeter dehors.

-A-Alors fous-moi la paix!

-Mais je te fous la paix, je suis juste assis en face de toi, rien de plus.

-C-C'est ça...

-Franchement, je te trouves un peu sur les nerfs, Guy. Tu devrais essayer de te détendre.

-A-Avec toi dans les parages, c-c'est pas gagné. S-Si déjà tu es là, tais-toi et l-laisse-moi tranquille.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais?

-P-Pas tes affaires.

Que tu crois, mon cher Guy, que tu crois... Profitant qu'il cherche un mot qui lui échappe en regardant passer les mouches, je lui subtilise sa feuille. Facile, après tout, je ne suis pas le descendant d'une grande famille de monte-en-l'air pour rien... Bien sûr, il est furieux, mais c'est normal, non?

-Alors... "Chère tante"... Tu écris à ta tantine? Comme c'est charmant... "A première vue,tout a l'air de bien se passer ici"... Il te faudrait une sacrée paire de lunettes, dans ce cas! "En même temps, ce n'est que le début de l'année..." et tu dois déjà tout raconter à toute ta famille. A ce rythme là, tu vas te ruiner en timbres. "... mais je crois que tout ira bien." Tu as de l'espoir, je crois, avec une furie comme ta cousine...

-S-Silence!

-Tais-toi

Je rêve? Rath a parlé? Une illusion, c'est pas possible autrement. Ou alors on nous l'a changé, ce n'est pas le vrai Rath Kutolah. En plus, il est déjà retourné à son bouquin. Bon. Guy essaye encore et toujours de récupérer sa lettre, depuis que je la lui ai prise, en fait. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas tout à fait disposé à la lui rendre... Pas avant d'avoir lu et clamé la suite, en tous cas, histoire que tout le monde en profite. Y compris ceux qui viennent d'entrer. Euh... même la gentille fille en noir et blanc? J'ai intérêt à déguerpir vite fait, si elle est trop près de moi, ça risque de mal se terminer... Trop tard. Je ferais mieux de me sauver, avant qu'elle me tape encore dessus... Elle vient par ici... et elle ne fait même pas attention à moi. Le temps de mettre une petite baffe sur la tête de Guy pour qu'il se calme, et elle se jette sur Rath! Je savais pas qu'elle était si démonstrative! Et en plus, il n'a pas l'air mécontent d'être à moitié étranglé par cette petite furie. Remarque, si c'est sa cousine... Pendant ce temps, Guy essaye encore et toujours de récupérer sa lettre. Peine perdue, il est trop petit. Mwahahahaha, je suis machiavélique! Allons bon, Melia vient de s'en mêler en me volant la lettre par derrière, en montant sur une chaise. Mais elle sourit. Ce qui signifie pas de baffe pour moi dans les 10 prochaines secondes. C'est déjà ça. Elle est en train de défroisser la lettre et, bien naturellement, elle y jette un coup d'oeil. A voir la tête de Guy, je pense qu'il ne fallait pas. Trop tard, le mal est fait... On nage en plein drame racinien, là! Scène 4, la jeune héroïne découvre ce qu'il ne fallait pas et elle... explose? Elle a l'air assez mécontente. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça? C'est quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû voir? Oh non, c'est reparti! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore trouver à me faire? Elle est juste en face de moi, maintenant... et elle m'écarte sans rien dire. C'est à Guy qu'elle en veut, pas à moi. Et elle explose bel et bien:

-C'est pour ça que tu avais tellement insisté pour que je vienne dans ton école, dans ta classe? Pour pouvoir me surveiller et rapporter tous mes faits et gestes à ma _chère_ mère? je suis en liberté surveillée, c'est ça? Je te faisais confiance, espèce de... de... Tu me dégoûtes! Ne t'avise plus de me suivre, c'est bien compris? JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!

Sa tirade n'a pas échappé à tous ceux dans la bibliothèque, surtout pas la dernière phrase. Et Lucius est en train de venir la jeter dehors (gueuler dans une bibliothèque, quelle idée...). A mon avis, ça ne sera pas la peine, elle a bien l'intention de s'en aller de son plein gré. En même temps, Rath vient de se lever pour la retenir par le bras. Et accessoirement, il vient de se prendre un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Oh, pauvre Melia, ce geste va lui mettre toutes les filles du Rath Fan Club à dos... En attendant, elle a profité que son cousin l'ait lâchée sous le choc pour prendre la fuite. Guy a l'air un peu perdu. Il ramasse sa lettre, la défroisse un peu par réflexe, et il se tourne tout à coup vers moi:

-S-Si tu n'avais pas pris cette lettre, elle ne l'aurait jamais lue.

-Mais je pouvais pas savoir, moi!

-S-Si tu te mêlais un peu plus de tes affaires, c-ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas!

-Ca suffit.

L'intervention de Rath réduit Guy au silence. Efficace, comme méthode. Les deux Kutolah se précipitent dehors à la suite de leur cousine. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je les suis ou pas? D'un côté, c'est ma faute si elle a lu la lettre, de l'autre, Melia a la baffe facile et comme elle est vraiment sur les nerfs à ce que j'ai vu, il y a risque d'atomisation faciale pour ma pomme si je m'approche d'elle à moins de 500 mètres. Alors, que faire...? En fait, je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je crois. Guy vient de revenir comme une furie, et il a décidé de m'emmener avec lui, même si ça veut dire déformer mon t-shirt. A vrai dire, il s'en fout. Suivons le mouvement...

Pas de Melia dans les couloirs. Pas davantage dans une quelconque salle de classe. Ni à la cafétéria. Ni planquée dans un placard. Ni nulle part, en fait. Pas moyen de la trouver. En une heure, on a cherché partout, on a fait tout le tour du lycée, mais elle a l'air d'avoir disparu. Et malheureusement, on doit aller en cours. Je hais l'histoire. Je déteste l'histoire. Même si Pent, le prof, est assez intéressant, au bout d'une minute de dates, de guerres et de gars qui massacrent à tour de bras, je rentre en léthargie. Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix. Même si Guy tire une gueule d'enterrement, et qu'on peut dénoter chez Rath une expression très légèrement plus ennuyée que d'habitude. J'ai dit: très légèrement. Pas s'imaginer qu'il pleure ou qu'il se griffe le visage en poussant des lamentations sinistres et dignes d'un loup-garou. Disons un mouvement des coins de ses lèvres d'un demi-millimètre vers le bas. Bon, remarque, tout le monde s'en fout. Sauf les filles du Rath Fan Club.

Bon, manoeuvons habilement. Il faut que je me retrouve à côté de Guy. Pas pour l'em... bêter, c'est pas vraiment le moment et je risque de devoir faire de la chirurgie esthétique type ravalement de façade après. Non, il faut que je lui parle. Heureusement, deux petits sourires feront l'affaire pour que les filles me laissent la place. Guy n'a vraiment pas l'air content de voir que je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il ne dit rien. Apparemment, le problème Melia le travaille. Bon. Attendons patiemment que le prof commence à déblatérer sur une guerre et que les élèves glissent vers le coma profond. Une fois sûr qu'il ne fait plus attention à nous tellement il est dans son monde, je prends une feuille que je passe à Guy après y avoir écrit _C'est quoi le problème avec ta cousine? _Bon, au moins, il n'avertit pas Pent, c'est déjà ça. Il a l'air de réfléchir. Allez, réponds, ça va pas te tuer... Il répond et me repasse la feuille avec une discrétion étonnante pour quelqu'un de si bruyant... _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?_ Booooon... Petit Guy protège sa chère cousine. Mais je vais pas la bouffer, enfin! On continue... _Raconte, c'est un peu ma faute, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrai._Il met un peu plus de temps à me répondre, cette fois. _J'étais chargé de la surveiller. _La surveiller? J'avais cru comprendre, mais pourquoi la surveiller? Elle est si dangereuse? _A quoi ça sert de la surveiller? Elle est pas assez grande pour se prendre en charge elle-même?_ Je me demande quand même pourquoi il faut rester derrière elle, et pourquoi ça l'énerve tellement. Bon, d'accord, personne n'aime être espionné, mais quand même, disparaître pour ça... Je me demande ce que Guy a à donner comme explication... Mais je crois que je ne le saurai pas. Pent vient d'apparaître devant notre table comme par magie. Et il n'a pas l'air content du tout. Il prend la feuille et la déchire, heureusement sans regarder ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Par contre, ce qu'il dit est beaucoup moins réjouissant...

-J'ai horreur des gens qui troublent mon cours et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de tout ça avec vous. Allez doncexpliquer au CPE pourquoi vous vous obstinez à passez des messages pendant que j'essaye de faire rentrer quelque chose dans vos têtes. Tout de suite.

Il n'a pas haussé la voix, pas une seule fois, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il vaut mieux l'écouter... Je récupère mes affaires et je sors de la salle vite fait. Guy me suit en silence. Pour une fois, il ne gueule même pas que c'est ma faute. Remarque, je le comprends, c'est aussi la première fois que je suis envoé aussi tôt chez le CPE. Je me demande quelle tuile va encore me tomber sur la tête...

* * *

Et voili voilou, le troisième chapitre! Le drame commence... Comment ça va se finir, à votre avis? Même moi je sais pas, pour l'instant. Mais je trouverai bien. Prochain chapitre: pourquoi Melia agit-elle comme ça? En attendant, REVIEEEEEW! Sivouplé! 


	4. Mission: recherches

Titre: Un nuage dans le ciel bleu

Disclaimer: j'ai tout essayé, la menace, le chantage, les pots-de-vin... Pas moyen d'obtenir les persos de Fire Emblem

°par contre, Melia est une de mes petites créations! C'est moi la meilleure!°

Mets-la un peu en veilleuse et bosse, feignasse! Les imaginations, c'est vraiment pénible...

Guy: b-bon alors, au lieu de délirer avec ton emplumée, s-si tu continuais?

Matthew: pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le petit. t'arrête pas maintenant, je veux savoir ce qui va nous arriver!

Guy: Q-QUI EST PETIT?

Matthew: une espèce de punaise excitée avec des cheveux vert épinard, pourquoi?

Guy: GRRRR J-JE VAIS TE T-TUER!

Rath: ... (rien à cirer)

Guy: L-LÂCHE MES CHEVEUX!

Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque? Allez, on a une fic sur le feu! Au boulot!

Chapitre 4:

Je déteste cet endroit. Je déteste attendre. Je déteste me faire engueuler. Alors attendre de me faire engueuler dans cet endroit, c'est l'HORREUR! Parce que le CPE est occupé, on doit attendre dans cette espèce de salle d'attente de dentiste complètement sinistre. Franchement, c'est sadique. Ca ne fait que 10 minutes qu'on est là, et j'en ai déjà plus que marre. Et Guy qui reste silencieux... J'aime pas le voir soucieux, je crois que je le préfère encore quand il s'énerve. Bon, au moins, s'il est calme, je peux peut-être essayer d'obtenir des renseignements. Mais prudemment, je tiens à mes dents, elles sont très bien dans ma mâchoire.

-Puisqu'on est là...

-C-C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Q-Quand ma mère va apprendre que j'ai été envoyé ch-chez le CPE au d-début de l'année, elle va me t-tuer!

-Même si tu lui expliques la situation?

-C-C'est encore pire, elle va dire que j-j'avais qu'à faire attention et q-que c'est de ma faute, c-ce qui s'est passé. Et en p-plus, ça risque de retomber sur Melia...

-Justement,à propos de Melia, tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu dois la surveiller. Tu as peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises?

-O-Oui, mais pas au sens où t-tu l'entends.

-Alors quoi?

-T-Tu promets de le dire à p-personne?

-Promis. Je me pose juste des questions, et je suis un peu inquiet pour elle...

-T-T'as pas tort. Tu vois, Melia est q-quelqu'un d'instable.

-Quand tu dis instable, tu penses à quoi?

-Elle est... Elle est c-cyclothymique.

-Donc elle alterne débauche d'activité et déprime profonde?

-En g-gros, c'est ça. Mais chez elle, c-c'est la déprime qui domine. Elle a r-réussi à obtenir de sa mère de v-venir ici en cours, mais on m'a demandé de la surveiller histoire qu'elle ne f-fasse pas de bêtises p-parce qu'elle est déprimée.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait... enfin, tu vois, quoi.

-J-J'espère que non! A-Arrête avec ça! Il f-faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ait le t-temps de faire une c-connerie!

-T'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver, elle a pas pu aller bien loin...

Pas le temps d'épiloguer là-dessus, le CPE vient d'apparaître et il me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau. J'admets que ça peut être parce qu'il me connaît bien et qu'il sait qu'on ne m'envoie (presque) jamais chez lui sans raison. J'aime pas tellement me retrouver chez lui, il m'impressionne quand même et je n'aime pas ça. Il n'est pas très vieux, les filles le trouvent super beau, il a des cheveux noirs très longs et ça lui arrive de sourire. Pourtant, je trouve qu'il dégage une impression de froid... ou alors c'est juste qu'il a la classe et que je suis jaloux. Il est toujours calme, toujours froid, je ne l'ai vu s'énerver que dans de rares occasions. Mais ça faisait peur. Remarque, j'aime bien son bureau, il a accroché une dizaine de katanas au mur, c'est original. Tout ça pour dire que Karel n'est pas la personne avec qui j'aime le plus bavarder.Mais je ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'il me raconte...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois, Matthew?

-Eh bien... Guy et moi avons été envoyés ici parce qu'on discutait en cours.

-Vous... discutiez? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à raconter?

-Euh... je peux pas le dire, j'ai promis de garder le silence.

-Matthew... Je crois que tu ferais mieux de le dire au lieu de jouer au gardien du secret...

J'ai promis à Guy de ne rien dire. Mais en même temps, c'est le CPE, et si je ne dis rien, je vais me retrouver avec quelque chose comme une vingtaine d'heures de colle. J'ai pas vraiment le choix... Et je lui raconte tout. En passant quand même deux-trois choses sous silence, comme le fait que j'aime beaucoup tirer les cheveux des gens. Il m'écoute en silence. Quand j'ai fini, il se réadosse à son fauteuil et me regarde, toujours sans rien dire. C'est vrai que ça tient pas trop debout... S'il m'accuse de mentir, je suis mal barré. Il se décide enfin à parler:

-Si j'ai bien compris, une cyclothimique qui t'a frappé et qui t'a presque cassé la main a découvert que son cousin qu'elle protège contre toi l'espionnait et elle a disparu. Et toi tu veux la retrouver.

-C'est à peu près ça. (Comment il sait tout ça?)

-Bon. va dire à ton camarade de venir. Et ne te sauve pas, j'ai encore deux mots à te dire.

Pauvre Guy... Dire que je l'ai entraîné dans cette galère, et qu'en plus, j'ai dit ce que j'avais promis de garder sous silence... Même s'il m'énerve souvent et que je le taquine tout aussi souvent, je m'en veux quand même un peu. D'ailleurs, Guy ne me regarde même pas en entrant dans le bureau. C'est peut-être l'éclairage, mais je jurerais qu'il a le teint un peu plus verdâtre que la normale... Bon, je fais quoi, maintenant, à part attendre? J'ai horreur d'attendre... C'est peut-être une stratégie de Karel pour qu'on soit plus disposé à avouer n'importe quoi. Bon alooooooors...

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Guy vient me chercher. A aucun moment il ne me regarde, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a les yeux rouges. Cette histoire avec Melia doit lui causer beaucoup de soucis, plus que ce que je croyais... Bon, allons-y pour la confrontation. Karel nous regarde tous les deux tour à tour, l'air pas très content. Je sens qu'on ne va pas échapper à une engueulade dans les règles, avec le chapitre "ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres". J'ai l'habitude des sermons, mais ceux de Karel peuvent être... dévastateurs au sens apocalyptique du terme. Mais non, il s'adresse à Guy sur le ton de la conversation:

-Ta cousine risque-t-elle de faire quelque chose de dangereux, pour elle ou pour les autres?

-C-C'est possible. On ne sait j-jamais comment elle va réagir...

-Je vois.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle m'a frappé, le premier jour...

-C-Ca t'apprendra à tirer les cheveux des gens!

-Ca suffit, tous les deux, on n'est pas là pour régler des comptes. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais la situation est grave. Nous avons une demoiselle instable, déprimée et passablement furieuse en train de vagabonder dans ce lycée toute seule, sans personne qui puisse l'aider. Je ne sais pas si elle vous fera encore confiance après... ce que vous avez fait. Mais je ne vois pas trop qui d'autre pourrait essayer.

-J-Je ne veux pas qu'on l'enferme!

-Il n'est pas question de l'enfermer pour l'instant, il est question de la retrouveravant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et je vous prierai de ne pas crier dans mon bureau.

-P-Pardon...

-Donc, monsieur Kutolah, je vais vous demander de chercher votre cousine et de vous assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Ensuite, vous l'amènerez ici, qu'on parle un peu de ça.

-J-Je dois la chercher maintenant?

-Il vaudrait mieux. Je vais prévenir vos professeurs.

-Est-ce que je peux l'accompagner?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit conseillé, monsieur Ositia. Sa cousine n'a pas l'air de vous porter dans son coeur.

-Mais c'est un peu ma faute si elle s'est enfuie, alors je suis quand même inquiet...

-Admettons. Allez aussi chercher Rath, je pense que ça le concerne aussi. Et dépêchez-vous, il n'est pas question de perdre du temps.

Et pas question de discuter avec lui non plus. On y va... Guy a l'air plutôt soulagé en sortant du bureau. Sûr et certain qu'il s'attendait à une engueulade grand modèle et punition exemplaire. j'ai oublié de préciser que Karel, comme Pent, a une sainte horreur des bavardeurs et autres troubleurs de cours, et je pense qu'on l'a échappé belle. En y réfléchissant bien, maintenant, Guy a eu de la chance. Chaque fois que je le taquine en cours et qu'il hurle, les profs se contentent de le sermonner, sans plus.S'il avait été envoyé ici chaque fois qu'il avait gueulé en cours, sses heures de colle se compteraient en milliards au bas mot. Il a de la chance. Je ferais peut-être bien de le laisser tranquille... Non, je m'ennuierais, et je suis sûr que lui aussi. En fait, j'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

Nous voilà devant la classe de Rath. Je rêve ou Guy n'ose pas frapper? C'est vrai qu'il a cours avec Kent, et que c'est pas très encourageant. A côté de lui, même un iceberg paraîtrait chaleureux... C'est pas que c'est un mauvais prof, c'st juste qu'il donne l'impression d'être singulièrement dépourvu de sens de l'humour. Histoire de lui éviter un moment d'embarras, je passe devant lui et je frappe à la porte. Forcément, tout le monde me regarde. Je suis sûr que si Guy était à ma place, il serait déjà écarlate. Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Et le regard de Kent est assez perçant pour me donner l'impression de déranger (ce que je suis effectivement en train de faire). Gardons la"Matthew attitude" de celui que rien n'impressionne. Je lui dis que Karel nous a envoyés chercher Rath. Lequel s'empresse (enfin, àla manière de Rathde s'empresser, donc untout petit peu plus vite que d'habitude) de récupérer ses affaires et de sortir de la salle. A voir comment il marche, il devait s'ennuyer sévèrement... Guy lui explique rapidement ce que le CPE attend de nous, et rath décide de prendre les choses en main...

* * *

Héhéhé, juste quand ça devenait intéressant... est-ce qu'ils vont finalement trouver Melia? Comment ça va se finir? A votre avis? Rath prend les choses en main, planquez-vous, c'est un conseil! Mais d'abord... REVIEW! PLIZE!


	5. A la poursuite de la Melia perdue

Hé oui, déjà le cinquième chapitre! On ne voit pas le temps passer! C'est super! Bref... En fait, cette fic était censée ne faire qu'un seul chapitre, comme Bégaiements et coups de coeur, mais elle m'a visiblement échappé... Alors, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Melia, à votre avis? Est-ce que Guy, Matthew et Rath vont arriver à temps? Et est-ce que Melia va les écouter? Karel va-t-il céderà la tentation de découper ses élèves en tranches? Qui vais-je encore mettre en scène? Plusieurs nouveaux personnages font leur apparition dans ce nouveau chapitre!

Disclaimer: hélas, triple hélas, les personnages de Fire Emblem ne sont pas à moi. Je ne dirais pas non à un Matthew, un Guy, un Rath, un Wil, et l'un ou l'autre Saïn et Kent. Malheureusement, pas possible...

Chapitre 5:

-M-Mais µ£¤&! où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être p-passée?

Entendre Guy utiliser un langage aussi délicat peut surprendre chez toute personne non avertie. Mais à vrai dire, si je me laissais aller, je jurerais autant que lui. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on cherche dans tous les bâtiments du lycée, et pas la moindre petite trace de Melia. Personne ou presque ne l'a vue passer, et les rares qu'elle a croisés ne peuvent que parler d'une "furie noire et blanche qui est passée comme une fusée avec l'air de vouloir réduire en poussière toute personne croisant son chemin et de brûler le lycée ensuite". Marrant, je ne savais pas qu'Eliwood avait de tels talents poétiques. Mais il faut le comprendre, il ne s'est pas écarté assez vite, et elle l'a envoyé droit dans le mur. A mon avis, il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau approcher quelqu'un. Pas qu'il soit timide, mais une rencontre avec elle risque de l'avoir dissuadé de passer dans les couloirs pour un bon bout de temps...

Le premier réflexe de Rath a été d'aller demander à notre cher surveillant général Hector si quelqu'un était sorti du lycée à part dans l'heure de midi. Apparemment, il n'a vu personne, et surtout pas une fille complètement furieuse. Je vous avoue que c'est impressionnant de voir Rath faire une phrase complète et construite de plus de trois mots... Même Guy en reste bouche bée. Mais Hector ne s'en rend pas compte. Il a entendu parler de l'histoire, qui commence déjà à faire le tour du lycée, et il se lance dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler "Complainte sur le triste destin d'une pauvre jeune fille mal aimée". A ceci près que la pauvre jeune fille a des tendances assez brutales et qu'elle est assez furieuse pour oblitérer à peu près tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Je finis par lui couper la parole en embarquant Rath et Guy par le col et en les traînant derrière moi. Si on commence à écouter Hector, on ne s'en sortira pas. Une baffe à l'arrière de mon crâne finit par me faire lâcher les deux autres. On reconnaît là la légendaire délicatesse des Kutolah... Rath a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Guy s'en charge pour lui.

-O-On a demandé à tous les élèves qu'on croisait, m-mais on n'a pas demandé au personnel du lycée s'ils l'ont vue. P-Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a croisée...

-Tu crois? On peut toujours essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Rath?

-...

-I-Il pense comme moi.

Après tout, c'est une idée comme une autre. Booooon, qui est le plus accessible? Réponse qui vient tout de suite à l'esprit: Lucius. Bien spur, ça m'étonnerait que Melia soit retournée à la bibliothèque, mais Lucius est toujours au courant de tout. Et puis, c'est une idée comme une autre. Quant aux surveillants, je doute qu'ils sachent quelque chose, mais on pourra toujours aller voir après. Lucius a l'air heureux de nous voir. Guy a à peine le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi on est là qu'il enchaîne déjà:

-Je me demandais justement ce qu'elle était devenue. Apparemment, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien...

-C-C'est le cas de le dire. I-Il faut qu'on la trouve rapidement!

-Peut-être que Raven l'a vue et qu'il peut vous aider...

-E-Et il est où, Raven?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne doit pas être dur à trouver.

En effet, essayer de trouver Raven, celui qu'on pourrait appeler l'homme à tout faire de notre lycée, n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver de plus difficile. Il est chargé d'un tas de petites tâches toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres, ce qui fait qu'il se déplace toujours dans le lycée, et malgré ça, il est facilement repérable. Il suffit de trouver la meute de filles qui le suivent toujours en gloussant. Parce que d'après elles, Raven est très beau. Personnellement, je ne sais pas. Si le style "super renfermé qui dit peut-être dix mots dans la journée" leur plaît... En tous cas, si quelqu'un a vu Melia, ça ne peut être que lui.

Bon, trouvons Raven. Pas difficile, il y a un groupe de filles massées devant la porte de l'administration. Et Raven y est bien. Je me demande comment on va faire pour pouvoir l'approcher... Facile, en fait, puisqu'on a une autre idole des midinettes avec nous! Dès que Rath s'approche, elles s'écartent toutes. Mais si Rath dialogue avec Raven, ça risque d'être assez burlesque, l'un parlant autant que l'autre.

-On cherche Melia

-Ah

-Tu l'as vue?

-C'est qui?

-Ma cousine. Grande. Cheveux verts. Robe noire et blanche. Tu l'as vue?

-Ouais

-Elle est où?

-Couloir des sciences.

Quel dialogue d'anthologie! Rendez-vous compte, Rath a alogné plus de dix mots d'un seul coup! S'il ne nous fait pas une syncope, c'est qu'on a de la chance. Les filles autour en sont bouche bée, Guy y compris. Son cousin est capable de communiquer avec d'autres êtres humains, rendez-vous compte! Mais pas le temps d'épiloguer sur le sujet, Rath a décidé de nous traîner à sa suite, à la recherche de sa cousine...

* * *

Héhéhéhéhé, je suis ignoble de vous laisser en plein suspense... mais ce chapitre est déjà assez long comparé aux autres. Dans le dernier chapitre (je l'espère!), fin de l'histoire et dernières révélations! en attendant, soyez gentils, n'oubliez pas mes reviews!


	6. Tout est bien qui finit

Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre d'Un nuage dans le ciel bleu! Déjà? Ca passe, le temps, ça passe... Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais mes deux fics Fire Emblem font à présent partie des Feux de l'Emblème, aussi intitulée: mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais encore inventer pour pourrir la vie des personnages de Fire Emblem dans leur joyeux petit lycée? Enfin bref. De toute façon, après Guy et Matthew, ça va être le tour de Ninian et Eliwood... Mwahahahahaha, je leur médite un sort assez cataclysmique... Mais en attendant... merci à Ma-chan, Lord Ma et Lane de m'encourager! ca fait un moment que je voulais le dire et je ne pense que maintenant à le faire. Heureusement qu'il y a du monde qui lit mes fics! Ne ratez pas la suite! En attendant...

Chapitre 5:

Raven a dû se tromper, il n'y a personne dans le couloir des sciences. Moins que personne, même. Mais Rath n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Guy le suit aussitôt, bien évidemment. Et moi, je n'ai pas trop le choix parce qu'il me tire derrière lui. Pas le temps de râler, je viens de voir quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas trop... La porte au bout du couloir, celle qui conduit au toit, est ouverte... J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Accès au toit + petite mademoiselle très déprimée + pavés dans la cour, trois étages plus bas donnent gros problèmes! Les deux Kutolah ont dû penser comme moi, parce qu'ils sont en train de monter quatre à quatre. Et je dois les suivre puisque Guy n'a pas l'intention de lâcher mon t-shirt de sitôt.

Sur le toit, personne. En tous cas, à première vue. A deuxième vue non plus. A troisième vue... si. Melia est assise sur le petit rebord au bord du toit, les jambes dans le vide, et elle nous tourne le dos. Peut-être que si on réussit à l'approcher sans se faire repérer, on pourra l'écarter de là... Parce que j'ai beau être courageux (tout le monde sait ça, voyons!), j'aime pas la voir si près du bord. Rath marche vers elle, en silence. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle s'en rende compte. De mon côté, j'ai une aptitude naturelle pour me déplacer dans aucun bruit, donc elle ne m'entendra jamais. Guy, quant à lui... il estime plus sage de ne pas bouger. C'est très bien. Parce que la discrétion, ce n'est pas son fort, à lui.

Et m... Bien sûr, il fallait qu'un stupide pigeon décide de me rentrer dedans! Ca fait maaaaaal! Je n'ai pas laissé échapper un son, mais le pigeon, si. Du coup, Melia s'ests retournée et elle nous a vus. Et maintenant, elle est debout sur le rebord, qui n'est vraiment pas large, et à mon avis, si on approche, elle recule... Booooooon. Pas un geste. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Guy nous rejoint, mais il n'avance pas plus. Rath a l'air d'essayer de vouloir la raisonner. Pour l'instant, il lui demande juste de descendre. Ce à quoi elle lui répond aimablement d'aller se faire voir. Guy tente alors sa chance:

-D-Descends de là, s-s'il-te-plaît! T-Tu vas finir par tomber!

-Justement, au moins tu auras quelque chose à raconter à ta chère tantine.

-M-Mais non! C-C'est pas le b-but! T-Tout ce qu'on veut, c-c'est qu'il ne t-t'arrive rien!

-Et en quoi ça vous regarde?

-T-Tout le monde est inquiet p-pour toi, c'est t-tout.

-C'est vrai que ça va beaucoup m'aider à reprendre confiance en moi de m'espionner et de rapporter tous mes faits et gestes à ma mère.

-E-Elle a p-peur pour t-toi, c'est t-tout.

-Dans ce cas, qu'elle me le dise en face, ou qu'elle m'empêche de partir, mais pas qu'elle me lâche un mouchard! Je suppose que Rath t'aidait dans ta petite mission?

-...

-L-Laisse Rath en dehors de t-tout ça. T-Ta mère m'a juste d-demandé à moi de lui d-dire de t-temps à autre c-comment tu allais.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu me le demander directement?

-T-Tu sais bien q-que q-quand on t-te demande c-comment tu vas, t-tu réponds q-que tu vas bien, m-même ce n'est p-pas vrai.

C'est là que je décide d'intervenir:

-Mais pourquoi ils ont tous si peur pour toi? Je veux dire, il risque tant que ça de t'arriver quelque chose? Parce que là, je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez!

Elle ne répond pas. Ou plutôt, si, elle est en train de défaire les lanières qui retiennent la protection en cuir qu'elle porte tout le temps à l'avant-bras gauche. Justement, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne l'enlevait jamais. Après tout, elle ne tire pas souvent à l'arc. Remarque, Rath n'enlève jamais la sienne non plus. Mais lui, il a ses raisons, c'est un archer après tout. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la garde tout le temps? Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, puisqu'elle vient de l'enlever. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Elle tourne lentement son poignet vers moi. Surtout retenir le hoquet horrifié qui me vient naturellement aux lèvres. Parce qu'à l'intérieur du bras, sur la moitié de la longueur, elle a une longue cicatrice, encore récente, qui a dû être très profonde. C'est assez moche à voir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour avoir une marque pareille? Question débile, mon cher Matthew. Ca peut très bien être un accident, mais ça expliquerait pas pourquoi ils sont tous après elle comme ça... Elle me donne d'ailleurs la réponse elle-même:

-Comme tu vois, il faut surveiller la fragile petite Melia, de peur qu'elle fasse une nouvelle bêtise et qu'on soit obligés de l'enfermer avec les fous pour qu'elle laisse les autres tranquilles...

-C-Ce n'est p-pas vrai et t-tu le sais! P-Personne ne veut t-t'enfermer!

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais j'ai entendu ma mère dire à quelqu'unque si ça continuait, il faudrait penser à se débarrasser de moi.

-E-Elle n'aurait p-pas osé!

-Tu crois vraiment? Je suis dérangeante, je m'en rends compte... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais encore...

-A-Arrête! T-Tu n'es pas dérangeante! T-Ta mère veut p-peut-être se débarasser de t-toi, mais p-pas nous! S-S'il-te-plaît, ne fais p-pas de bêtises!

Elle a l'air tellement triste, tout à coup... Il n'y a plus rien de la peste qui m'a écrasé les doigts, ni de la fille qui s'était jetée sur Rath pour lui dire bonjour. Plus qu'une gamine qui semble complètement perdue et ne sait plus quoi penser. Du coup, elleparaît très vulnérable. En plus, elle est au bord des larmes. Guy veut se précipiter vers elle pour la consoler, et Rath n'arrive pas à le retenir. Evidemment, il veut aider sa cousine, mais ce qu'il n'a pas prévu, c'est que par réflexe, elle allait reculer... Il essaie de la rattraper, mais elle lui glisse entre les doigts. Rath non plus n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Et moi, je reste planté là comme un idiot à ne rien faire alors que Melia vient de tomber dans le vide direction les pavés de la cour... Les deux Kutolah ont l'air complètement catastrophés. C'est pas vrai, elle a pas pu tomber comme ça, c'est impossible! J'ai peur d'aller voir... Bon, j'y vais quand même.

On peut dire que la petite demoiselle a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Elle est restée accrochée à une hampe à drapeau qui n'avait rien à faire là sinon vivre sa vie de hampe à drapeau. Malheureusement, elle est trop bas pour qu'on puisse la rattraper. Qu''est-ce qu'on peut faire, sainte Elimine! Euh... je crois qu'on n'a pas assez de temps pour décider... elle vient de lâcher prise. C'est pas possible! On ne meurt pas comme ça, juste en tombant d'un toit! Je jure que si elle s'en sort, je n'embêterai plus jamais Guy! Euh... au moins pendant une semaine...

En même temps qu'on se lamente tous les trois, une silhouette avec une cape violette a surgi de sous le préau, et a lancé un sort de vent à partir du sol, vers Melia. Le souffle d'air est assez puissant pour ralentir sa chute, et pour que l'autre l'attrape au vol. Guy et Rath devraient être contents que leur cousine soit sauvée, mais ils font quand même un peu la grimace. Je comprends pourquoi: celui qui a sauvé Melia est bien connu de notre cher ami Karel en tant que sécheur de cours, bagarreur catégorie violent, encore plus dissipé que moi... Je vous passe les détails, mais ils ont eux aussi reconnu Ephdel, et c'est pas la compagnie rêvée à leurs yeux. On se recoltine les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais dans l'autre sens. Le temps d'arriver en bas, il a disparu, et Melia est toute seule. Ses cousins ne font ni une, ni deux et ils l'emmènent avec eux. Et du coup, je suis obligé de les suivre pour une nouvelle petite entrevue avec Karel... Génial. Il ne fallait que ça pour pourrir ma journée encore plus.

Hahahahahaha, finalement, Karel ne voulait pas me voir. Lalalala... C'est à Guy et à Melia qu'il voulait parler. N'empêche, je me demande comment ça va se passer. A vrai dire, c'est pour le savoir que je reste là. Peut-être juste pour savoir comment ça va finir... Guy finit par sortir du bureau, l'air plutôt pas dans son assiette. Il ne répond pas à mes questions. Ni à celles de Rath. Si on peut estimer que ses regards plutôt interrogatifs sont des questions. Il va falloir attendre Melia pour savoir à quelle sauce ils ont été mangés. Elle sort enfin, dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Elle a les yeux rouges, mais elle sourit. Rath va vers elle et lui demande simplement:

-Alors?

-Je quitte l'école maintenant.

-Q-Quoi?

-C'est la seule solution qu'on a trouvé avec ma mère. Karel voulait minimiser l'affaire.

-M-Mais ta mère, q-qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?

-Karel a réussi à la convaincre de me laisser "en liberté".

-J-Je ne veux p-pas que tu t-t'en ailles!

-Je m'en doute, mais j'ai donné ma parole que je ne resterai pas avec vous, puisqu'il s'est passé... tout ça.

-On t-te reverra?

-Je ne crois pas. Pas pour l'instant. C'est dommage, mais bon... je savais déjà que ça risquait de ne pas marcher...

Et voilà, elle s'en va... Guy a l'air tout triste. Tu m'étonnes, c'est quand même dommage qu'elle s'en aille. C'est pas que je m'attachais à elle, attention! Non, c'est juste que ça risque de faire vide sans elle. Je m'étais habituée à essayer de l'éviter... C'est naze, ce que je dis. En fait, elle me plaisait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'aimait visiblement pas. Disons que je vais avoir l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Même Rath a l'air d'être peut-être très légèrement triste. Ca y est, elle est partie. Kutolah junior aussi s'est carapaté. Peut-être qu'il voulait pleurer sans qu'on le voit. Sans le regarder, je dis à Guy:

-Au final, Melia ne sera pas restée longtemps.

-S-Seulement une semaine.

-Elle est passée comme un nuage dans le ciel bleu...

Guy me regarde bizarrement. C'est vrai que la poésie n'est pas tellement dans mes habitudes, encore moins quand il s'agit d'une fille qui non contente de m'avoir envoyé balader, a failli me casser les doigts et nous a fait passer à un cheveu de l'arrêt cardiaque général. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas la manière dont il me fixe. A la vitesse de l'éclair, ma main se pose sur sa natte... et la tire d'un coup sec! Son hurlement doit s'entendre à des kilomètres:

-M-MATTHEW! CETTE F-FOIS, JE JURE Q-QUE JE VAIS T-TE TUER!

Il commence à me courir après, l'air complètement hors de lui. Je me dépêche de m'esquiver en me moquant de lui, mais au fond, je suis content de retrouver le Guy que je connais. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais le laisser me rattraper, loin de là! Même les menaces de Karel, que le vacarme a dérangé dans son bureau, ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter... Ce brave petit myrmidon n'en ratera jamais une... et moi non plus, jamais une occasion de le taquiner! Le pauvre, dire qu'on est à peine au début de l'année... je lui en réserve encore d'autres... Faites-moi confiance!

* * *

Ouf, enfin fini avec cette fic! C'est pas qu'elle me plait pas, c'est juste que je commençais à l'avoir assez vue! Pour tous ceux qui me reprocheront de ne pas m'apesantir sur le sort de Melia, ceci fera l'affaire d'un autre épisode des Feux de l'Emblème. Pareil pour Ephdel. Quant à Guy et Matthew... tous ceux qui auront lu Bégaiements et coups de coeur le savent. Sinon... maintenant, c'est soit le tour de Eliwood et Ninian, soit celui de Guy et Rath, soit encore... vous verrez! N'oubliez pas une ch'tite review pour une gentille Wilwarin qui a beaucoup bossé!


End file.
